


Going Home

by one_eyed_siren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But different, F/M, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Potter Twins Universe, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_eyed_siren/pseuds/one_eyed_siren
Summary: Severus Snape only hopes to get through his seventh year at Hogwarts mostly intact. But after attending a new course offered this year, he finds himself both dreaming and visiting a little cottage by the sea. What exactly is this place? And who exactly is the witch he keeps seeing around the cottage's grounds?X-posted to Fanfiction.net
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! By the way, this story is kind of like an alternate epilogue to Year of the Stone and its subsequent sequels. So there will be details/'spoilers' that will crop up earlier in this series than it will in that series. You have been forewarned!

September 1st, 1977

Severus Snape originally thought that his last first day back to Hogwarts would be something extra special. That it would be a day to be remembered later in life that he would be able to tell his future friends, wife, and children. Oh how wrong he was.

First, he woke up to his upstairs neighbors apparently having at rave at six in the morning. Then somehow his milk managed to curdle overnight. Plus for some reason his coffee bag decided to rip the moment he opened it. Resulting in coffee all over his kitchenette's floor. Plus while scowling and cussing something fierce over the spilled coffee, Severus managed to fumble his favorite mug and chipped the edge of it. He just counted his lucky stars that it didn't break.

He managed to make it through the rest of his meager breakfast of eggs and toast without further incident and set about finishing packing his trunk. He walked about his affordable London studio flat that he had managed to find at the beginning of summer break, looking for the various textbooks he had been reading. In his rush to get all of his books into his trunk, Severus managed to trip over his own feet at least three times, drop several of his books, and stubbed his toes against the edge of his trunk.

Around eight in the morning, he was finally done packing his school things and ran a hand through his long, black hair. His scowl deepened as he felt how greasy his hair had become overnight and decided it was high time for a shower. Even the shower was a bad idea. The hot water was out, he dropped every single one of his bath products, and slipped while getting out.

By the time Severus shrunk his trunk and was out the door, he was in a thunderous mood. Even his annoyingly peppy neighbor refrained from giving their usual overly optimistic greeting. Oh how Severus could go for a cup of his favorite cafe's coffee at this point. Instead he set off on foot towards King's Cross. He could have apparated there, but he wanted to have one last look at the neighborhood that was starting to feel like an actual home to him over the last three months.

Severus arrived to King's Cross with fifteen minutes to spare and a cup of his favorite coffee in hand. Did he really care? No. He was of age in the wizarding world, could easily drop out and take his N.E.W.T.S at the Ministry. But instead he felt like seeing his favorite professors for another nine months of formal education.

His scowl continued to adorn his face as he navigated his way through the station. He did feel better now than when he left his flat. But it just seemed that his face preferred to show a more negative expression rather than show what he truly felt. Or maybe it had something to do with what his annoying neighbor had said. That out in the public eye he didn't feel safe enough to show his true self. He laughs slightly at the thought as he crosses through the barrier to Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters.

Severus hops up the steps of the scarlet locomotive and begins looking for an empty compartment. He sips gently on his coffee, attempting to make it seem like he's not affected by various stares he's getting from the other students. He knows exactly why they all felt the need to stare. They had never seen him with his hair properly taken care of and pulled back. Plus it didn't hurt that he was wearing a black button-up and slacks.

He does however smirk when he notices that Black is staring at him in shock. It's amazing what getting away from a bad situation can do for your mental and physical health. Severus sips a bit more of his coffee as he manages to find an empty compartment. Shortly after planting himself upon the seat with his long legs stretched across it, the train begins its slow journey to Hogwarts. For a few moments as he finishes his well-deserved coffee, he smiles gently while watching the scenery roll past. But then a dark thought crosses his mind, causing a deep scowl to overtake the smile.

Severus sighs deeply as he presses the side of his face into the back of his seat. His brain constantly going over the what-ifs for his final year. What if he fails his N.E.W.T.S.? What if Potter and company finally manage to kill him somehow? What if Lily finally decides to go out with that idiot? What if he ends up dying alone? What if he decides to do something extravagant at the welcoming feast?

All of these what-ifs. But then he also remembers that thanks to James Potter, Severus Snape is one of the most disliked students of Hogwarts. Even within Slytherin. He sighs again and is about to take out his shrunk trunk to resize it to look for a book when the door to his compartment is open. Dread races up Severus's spine as he expects the grand duo. When he glances back though, he's shocked to see an irate Lily Evans. More shocking is when she takes the seat across from him.

They sit in silence for a few minutes before Lily finally speaks, “I wanted to be the one to let you know, Snape.” She pauses for a moment, twirling a lock of her red hair. “James and I have started dating over the summer. And I wanted to be the one to warn you not to provoke him like you have been in the past years.”

Severus flinches internally at the use of his surname, but outwardly manages to look exasperated. “Ah...so I was provoking him when I was walking to class and he felt the need to use a tripping jinx when I was heading down the stairs? I was provoking him when I was minding my own business, reading by the lake, and he felt the need to levitate me upside down and take my trousers off to show everyone my cock? And was I provoking him when I was just trying to eat breakfast and he felt the need to cast the slug-vomiting charm? Was I provoking him any of the many times that I ended up in the hospital wing because of him and his cronies?”

He watches despondently as several emotions flash through Lily's eyes before she settles upon indifference. 'So that's how it is.' Severus thinks to himself before pointedly turning his head to watch the scenery again. He thinks he hears her say something else, but he doesn't bother with processing it. Once he hears the door open and close again, he slides down in the seat till his back is lying flat. Throwing his arm over his eyes, he lets out another sigh. “This year is going to be complete and utter shite.”


End file.
